


Cronus: embrace humanity. [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Human Behavior [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Come Inflation, Gangbang, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Species Fetishizing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Club, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to dress nice. How do you dress nice for a sex club? You have no fucking idea. But you've got the greaser cool guy look down pretty good, and you think it works for you. You wear your tightest t-shirt. You spend like fifteen minutes in front of the bedroom mirror trying to decide which pair of jeans is the most flattering for your glutes. This is your <i>chance</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus: embrace humanity. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queelez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queelez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cronus: embrace humanity.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763343) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Once again this is all Queelez's fault for getting me into Homestuck again. Jerk.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior/Cronus%20embrace%20humanity.mp3) | 43:08 | 40.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior.m4b) | 2:26:48 | 70.3 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cronus-embrace-humanity) |  |   
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/human-behavior-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Red Dress (THE GLITCH MOB Remix) TV On the Radio_ by The Glitch Mob

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
